PAPILIONEM
by Ajaniame Seti
Summary: La brillante luna plateada reflejó una luz por la ventana del largo pasillo oscurecido, mostrando la silueta de alguien, la oscuridad impedía ver con plenitud, pero solo se logró distinguir algo, aquella persona estaba cubierta por un color rojo intenso—Perdon pequeña mariposa— (Pasen, pasen, esto es un adelanto)
1. Chapter 1

Akuma no riddle no me perteneces, ni me pertenecera.

* * *

 _ **Misantropía**_

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que era el necesario para perder la paciencia, así que para matar el tiempo decidí, por cuarta vez, meter mi mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sacar el porta credenciales de cuero para comenzar a ver la información de cada una de las credenciales y papeles que traía, me había memorizado toda la información de tanto leerla y ya no era necesario abrir cada cosa, era fácil con tan solo ver el color; hay un papel doblado de manera desordenada de un tono amarillo sé que es un recado de mi madre, quien por cierto me regalo el porta credenciales, el papel azul lo había encontrado en la plaza central y lo conserve porque tenía signos que no había visto, el de tono blanco solo tenía escrito el número 9, continúe viendo el tono de los papeles y termine de nuevo de recordar toda la información así que vuelvo introducir el porta al bolsillo pero esta vez al izquierdo, acostumbro a alternar su ubicación una vez que lo termino de usar, esto sin razón alguna.

Deje pasar 15 minutos para poder levantarme de aquel pequeño e incómodo sillón que tanto dolor me estaba dando, ya habían pasado 2 horas y no logro entender cómo pueden hacerme esperar tanto, nunca habría esperado este tiempo por mi voluntad sin embargo esto estaba fuera de mis deseos. Empecé a caminar en dirección al único cuadro que colgaba de la habitación, ¡Pero que malos gustos!, no tenía ninguna figura con sentido, estaba en completo caos tal vez ese era el significado. **— Deberían cambiarlo —** solté al aire, en ese lugar el único que podría recibir mis palabras era el cuadro, o eso pensé.

Después de una discusión mental decidí volver al incomodo sillón ya que el cuadro no me ofrecía suficiente entretenimiento, cuando encontré la posición más cómoda comencé a pensar en las múltiples opciones del porque tenía que estar en esta sala, estar esperando me estaba comenzando a hartar, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rechinido de la puerta **—Perdona la espera —** dijo una chica de cabello corto, debo puntuar que era hermosa y se veía muy joven aunque eso solo era apariencia, se necesitan 12 años de experiencia después de la capacitación así que aproximadamente su edad era de 35 años.

Gire la cabeza levemente de lado a lado como respuesta a su disculpa, "No te preocupes" le di a entender. **— Bueno, sígueme —** De un movimiento rápido me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar atrás de la chica. La puerta conducía a un pasillo, ella caminaba sin decir ninguna palabra **— Que pasillo más largo, ¿verdad? —** le dije con el propósito de poder entablar una conversación, sin embargo no recibí ninguna respuesta.

Sin previo avisola chica dio media vuelta quedando frente a mí **—Llegamos —** Al costado derecho se encontraba una puerta marcada con el numero "009", no era de extrañar que ese número apareciera en diferentes lugares, nuestra comunidad estaba relacionada de manera negativa con Lux Ferre, un ángel caído. Los primeros hijos de este "ser" fueron llamados oscuros y fue la combinación del miedo y odio por parte de la humanidad que empujaron a los oscuros a luchar, aun siendo pocos lograron defenderse pero no por mucho, arrinconados y casi al límite decidieron huir a una pequeña cueva a las afueras de un pueblo desolado y fue ahí donde crecieron, al paso del tiempo la cueva no era lo suficiente grande para la población de oscuros que estaba incrementando así que tomaron la decisión de cavar y volverla más grande a tal punto que hoy es una ciudad bajo los pies de aquellos que los arrinconaron a esto. **—Pasa, te están esperando —** dijo la chica y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

— **Sería bueno si esperaran lo mismo que me hicieron esperar a mí—** dije sin cuidar el tono de mi voz, al contrario aumentándolo con el propósito de que escucharan y evitaran dar futuros rodeos al tema por el cual me habían llamado.

Tome y gire la perilla, al abrir me encontré con dos rostros desconocidos, resulta raro ver por primera vez rostros nuevos pero esta era la segunda, la primera fue en el momento que la chica de cabello corto abrió la puerta.

Un hombre no mayor de 35 años con cabello plateado se encontraba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de madera, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba parado un hombre algo más joven de cabello negro. **—Toma asiento—** dijo el pelinegro

— **Me gusta más estar de pie—** replique, había estado mucho tiempo sentada en el aquel incomodo sillón.

— **Sera una plática larga, deberías tomar su propuesta—** Intervino el hombre que se encontraba sentado. **— ¡Pero donde están nuestros modales! —** se levantó de su silla y camino en mi dirección.

— **Mi nombre es Kaiba—** Dijo el peliblanco mientras estrechaba su mano **. — Y él es Ataro Mizorogi—**

— **Puedes llamarme Arato—** hablo entusiasmado el pelinegro

— **Me rehusó a llamarlo así—** No me parece raro llamar a las personas por su nombre cuando los acabas de conocer así que no tenía motivos para rechazar su propuesta, pero este es un caso aparte. Decidí que lo mejor era presentarme de la misma manera que ellos lo hicieron **—mi nombre es …—**

Interrumpió mi presentación el peli blanco. **—No es necesario que te presentes, sabemos lo necesario de ti Azuma Tokaku—**

Decidí no decir nada

— **Hum… ¿No tienes ninguna reacción?, unos desconocidos han dicho que saben de ti ¿y no te inmutas? —** Soltó el pelinegro

— **Ustedes me mandaron traer, antes de esto tuvieron que haberme investigado—** dije

— **¡Anda! ¡Fíjate Mizorogi! —** Dijo Kaiba **— Te dije que era la indicada—**

Su comportamiento infantil estaba comenzando a terminar con la poca paciencia que me quedada, así que decidí cortar el rollo que traían estos dos canijos. **— Entonces—** camine en dirección al sillón para llamar su atención **— ¿Por qué asuntos estoy aquí? —**

— **Bueno, sabes que la relación entre nosotros y los humanos no es la mejor—** hablo el pelinegro **— pero ellos ahora no son quienes nos preocupan, al pasar el tiempo se volvieron seres descuidados e ingenuos, son una presa fácil.**

— **Ahora nuestro verdadero problema son los Caelestis, estos seres repugnantes y estúpidos —** Intervino el peliblanco

Seguían dando vueltas al asunto, todo lo que estaban soltando eran cosas que conoce o cree conocer la comunidad. 15 años después de que Lux Ferre fuera expulsado y dejado por el grupo de ángeles en la tierra nacieron los Caelestis, un ser fiel a la palabra de sus creadores, los dioses, el sueño de los Caelestis es estar al lado de sus creadores, sin embargo estos abandonaron la tierra después de dejar caer a Lux Ferre. Estos seres tienen que hacer algo bueno por algún humano para poder obtener una pluma, juntando 3000 plumas podrán formar sus alas y podrán ir en busca de sus dioses.

— **Como acabas de decir, son seres estúpidos—** replique **— Ningún Caelesti ha conseguido sus alas—** "Todos mueres de desesperación" Pense

— **El problema es que hace 18 años se dio el nacimiento de dos Caelestis y parece ser que hacer cosas buenas por los humanos no es la única manera para que obtengan las alas—** dijo Mizorogi

— **Es aquí donde empieza tu trabajo—** sonrió Kaiba **— Tienes que ser más rápida que esos asquerosos y encontrar cual es la otra manera—**

— **No debemos permitir que obtengan sus alas o estaríamos en serios problemas—** continuo el pelinegro **—Necesitamos que tú y tu grupo impidan que obtengan sus alas o que los maten.**

El caso era delicado, la devoción de los Caelestis aumentaba el poder de sus amos y esto, aunque nos doliera, debilitaba el poder de los oscuros. Si el nacimiento de un Caelesti significaba preocupación hasta el momento de su muerte, ahora el de dos era algo nunca antes visto. **"Tendrán que morir"**

* * *

 **FIN...**

... y ASÍ DESPEDIMOS ESTA HISTORIA (¿o tal vez no?)

¡Hola! Espero que les guste la historia y me encantaría que compartieran su opinión para poder hacer un trabajo mejor. Esta historia tiene tiempo en mi mente y no me atrevía a compartirla porque no encontraba la mejor manera para escribirlo.

Espero disfruten la lectura y puedan entrar tanto en la historia como lo estoy yo.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Caelesti** al momento de decir suena sin la "a" - **Celestis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misoteísmo**

Existe una parte lejos de esta ciudad sin calles que emana luz proveniente del exterior, y aunque no sea prohibido la gente evita estar en contacto con ese lugar. Según las diversas historias que los sabios cuentan, nosotros no somos bienvenidos al pasar, sin embargo "¿Quién no nos quiere en ese lado?" pensaba siempre cuando era pequeña y es que en sus historias hablaban de seres humanos pero, ¿acaso no lo somos también?. Demasiadas preguntas se apoderaron de mi mente haciendo que descuidara mis entrenamientos y esto provoco varias llamadas de atención por parte de mi abuela, hasta que un día decidí hablarlo con ella. "¿Estamos solos en este mundo o acaso tenemos compañía?", ¿Por qué no vamos al lugar de luz?", eran las preguntas que me inquietaban. Mi abuela se encontraba sentada al lado de una mesita tomando un poco de té, después haberle soltado las dudas ella tomo un comportamiento extraño, ya que en su mayoría ella era una persona fría y seria, sin embargo en ese momento se veía comprensiva y resolvió la mayor parte de mis dudas.

Me conto que hace algunos años existía un grupo de seres creadores, estos no tenían forma definida aunque podían diferenciarse por la luz que emanaban, Telesis de color amarillo, Lux Ferre de azul, Dina y Yekun, rosa y blanco respectivamente. Estos seres llegaron antes de que los humanos aprendieran a comunicarse por signos, antes que aprendieran a diseñar herramientas para sobrevivir. Al ver a los humanos decidieron enseñarles diversas cosas, como la escritura o el lenguaje. Sin embargo Lux Ferre quedo fascinado por ver la rapidez que tenían los humanos para aprender y decidió, sin consultarlo con todos los demás, enseñarles a un pequeño grupo el poder para absorber habilidades. Cuando este grupo, posteriormente nombrado Nefilim por los demás humanos, logró dominar este poder imaginaban ayudar a los habitantes y así lo hicieron, pero los demás no estaban tan contentos, al contrario estaban nerviosos, furiosos, hasta miedosos y esto es entendible. Existen cosas en las que los humanos destacan gracias a su habilidad; el mejor corredor de la comunidad era importante para los momentos de caza y cuando apareció alguien más él simplemente era desechable.

La furia de no seguir siendo el centro de atención, combinada con el miedo a ser borrados por la comunidad hizo que los Nefilim fueran acechados. Una noche cuando los Nefilim estaban entrenando con Lux Ferre fueron emboscados y acusados de traición por robar lo más importante para otros, esta traición significaba la muerte. Yekun apoyo a Lux Ferre incondicionalmente y esto provoco que fuera juzgado por lo mismo, sin embargo el castigo de los dos fue diferente, tenían que absorber habilidades humanas y como consecuencia adquirir su forma, pero algo fue diferente, tenían alas y un tono de cabello sobresaliente, Lux Ferre tenía un cabello y alas con un hermoso color azul intenso y Yekun de un tono blanco, sin embargo, la diferencia no duró mucho tiempo ya que sus alas fueran arrancadas de manera despiadada, convirtiéndolos en "ángeles caídos" por los demás.

Después de cumplir su castigo fueron abandonados por Dina y Telesis, estos últimos emprendieron de nuevo su viaje aunque antes dejaron un recuerdo, 15 años después nacería un ser que castigaría a los ángeles caídos y cada 39 años nacería otro, estos seres eran los Caelestis, pero tenía una condición, juntar sus plumas y formar alas, solo así podría hacerlo.

Aun después de saber esto y la relación que existía entre nosotros y estos seres creadores seguían existiendo dudas, sin embargo las decidí dejar hundirse por varios años ya que solo despierta el rencor y la venganza a los seres que lastimaron a nuestros aliados, y es que aun por sobre nuestros ángeles caídos lo que más importa son los lazos de la comunidad, nunca traicionaríamos a nuestra gente, haríamos lo que fuera por ayudarnos mutuamente.

— **No debemos permitir que obtengan sus alas o estaríamos en serios problemas—** continuo el pelinegro **—Necesitamos que tú y tu grupo impidan que obtengan sus alas o que los maten.**

— **¿Y sí nos necesitan en grupo por qué no están las demás aquí? —** Solté

— **Por un simple motivo—** hablo el peliblanco **— Tus compañeras son algo impulsivas**

— **¿Miedo? —** dije

— **Nada de eso, solo queremos que las decisiones que se tomen sean con la cabeza fría—** Intervino el pelinegro

— **Eso me convence—** Lo mire un momento **— Tu cabello—**

— **Peculiar ¿verdad? —** Intervino Kaiba **— Mi reacción al verlo fue matarlo, algo exagerado.**

— **Demasiado—** dijo Mizorogi

— **Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado —** replico el peliblanco **— ¿Te gustaría saber más?**

— **En realidad no—** hable tan rápido cuando el término su pregunta

— **Bueno—** dijo Kaiba mientras caminaba en dirección al escritorio **— Tenemos muy poca información de los nuevos Caelestis, y aunque tenemos una noción de su ubicación no sabemos su aspecto—** tomo unos papeles y me los extendió **— Todo lo que tenemos está aquí.**

— **Puedes llevarte los papeles y hablar con tu equipo—** hablo Mizorogi **— Mañana resolveremos sus dudas.**

— **¿Es todo? —** "¿Por esto espere tanto tiempo?", pensé

— **Por ahora—** dijo Kaiba mientras tomaba asiento **— Te esperan afuera para llevarte de regreso.**

Di la vuelta y tome la perilla, quería leer los papeles de inmediato pero tenía que esperar para hacerlo con las demás, es decepcionante saber que no puedo hacer esta misión sola. Cuando salí estaba la chica de antes recargada en la pared observando unos papeles. **— Veo que no les llevo mucho tiempo—** soltó cuando me puse frente a ella.

— **Fue muy poco para el tiempo que espere**

— **No sabes lo que es esperar—** empezó a caminar **— Para esta misión se necesita paciencia y debes hacerlo o fracasara el equipo.**

— **¿Paciencia para qué? —** Decidí mostrarme confusa, quería saber hasta qué punto sabia de la misión.

— **¡Venga!, estarás acosando a dos Caelestis de los cuales no sabes absolutamente nada, tienes que ser paciente para conseguir la información, arriba son otro mundo—** dio media vuelta— **pero para eso estaré yo.**

No dije nada, no había nada que decir, los canijos de adentro no me habían dado todos los detalles.

— **¿No te informaron de esto, verdad? —** hablo la chica

— **Pero para eso estas tu ¿no? —** dije recordando lo que había dicho.

— **Supongo, vamos con tu equipo para hablarlo—** empezó a caminar **— hace tanto tiempo no voy al centro. —** lo soltó como en una especie de susurro.

El camino fue tranquilo, hablamos de pocas pero interesantes cosas hasta llegar al centro. La ciudad no es ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, es fácil retener la información de los lugares.

— **Este lugar no ha cambiado nada—** dijo la chica mientras permanecía unos momentos clavando la mirada en el banco **. — No, sí que ha cambiado.**

— **Ahí se encontraba el clan Shutou y lo único que queda de ellos es el recuerdo y una hija perdida—** dije **—** **Tú.**

— **¡Anda! Has acertado en casi todo, solo que nunca he estado perdida**

— **¿Solo huiste de la realidad? —** dije

— **Camine a la realidad, es diferente, además ¿tú que puedes saber? —** me pregunto

— **Nada, solo estaba imaginando, la imaginación es libre.**

— **Lo es, pero no lo hagas. No puedes entenderlo y para hacerlo tendríamos que viajar 89 años atrás. —** hablo ella.

— **No me importaría viajar. Hazlo—** le dije con un tono serio y es que en realidad me sentí curiosa por saber un poco más de ella, de su condición. He vivido en un mundo cerrado, saber que hay diversas cosas que desconozco es frustrante y a la vez inquietante.

— **No creo que sea momento, además quiero saber ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —** dijo

— **Fui relacionando las cosas, que vieras en esa dirección, que hablaras del centro como si lo conocieras aunque nunca te hemos visto caminar por aquí, tu postura es elegante y solo las personas mayores toman esa postura, tu forma de hablar es tranquila, tu trabajo y hace tiempo escuche un poco de la historia del clan Shutou, de su perdida y eterna hija—** pare un momento **— ¿esto resuelve tu duda?**

— **Lo hace—** hablo **— pero te vuelvo a decir que no estaba perdi…**

— **¡Ah!, Azuma-san. Te he estado buscando, Shinya-san está hecha un caos y me harto, no sé qué… ¡QUE CARAJOS!, ¡¿Quién es ella?!**

— **Tú debes ser Kirigaya Hitsugi-san—** dijo la chica **— que oportuna.**

— **¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —** Dijo hitsugi

— **¡Buena pregunta! —** Hablo la chica **— Me llamo Shutou Suzu y estaré contigo en la próxima misión—**

— **Estoy demasiado confusa, no tengo ninguna información—**

— **Ahorita hablaremos de esto—** Intervine **— ¿Dónde está la loca?**

— **En el Dojo**

Cuando llegamos recorrí el lugar con la mirada ya que esta estaba extrañamente silenciosa, no había siquiera un rastro de Shinya, tal vez se había aburrido y decidió salirse o estaba planeando una emboscada, así que agudice mis sentidos y entre pero no sucedió nada. Este silencio me traía muchos recuerdos.

— **No está—** hablo Hitsugi

— **¿Entonces que hacemos? —** dijo Suzu

"Leer los papeles" pensé, quería hacerlo, si bien podían contener poca información eran importantes para avanzar. En este mundo hay dos cosas que te ayudaran, el dinero o la información y creo que las dos son lo mismo. Actualmente no tenemos que preocuparnos por dinero, a lo largo del tiempo nos hemos ido mezclando con las personas del exterior facilitando la obtención de información y cosas, _los oscuros_ que se mezclan pueden comprar los productos gracias a los diferentes elementos que obtenemos aquí abajo como el oro o la plata, pero no solo eso, lo que mandamos es demasiado y sobra lo suficiente para que envíen dinero que puede ser utilizado en ese mundo, he ahí el motivo de un banco en nuestra ciudad, aunque en realidad no lo utilicemos aquí.

— **Deberíamos buscarla ¿no? —** sugirió Hitsugi

— **No tenemos otra opción—** respondí, esto me estaba causando demasiados problemas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y también les guste la personalidad que les estoy dando a los personajes, intentaré no salirme mucho de su carácter original.

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero tengo dificultades para escribir la parte de los diálogos. Por favor tengan paciencia.

* * *

Hora de los comentarios :3

BrunoAscar: Espero que en este capítulo pueda quedar un poco más clara la trama, me encantaría saber tus dudas futuras.

Kald: Me encantaría escribir historia de los demás personajes, espero en un futuro tener confianza para hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

¿A qué grupo pertenecen los personajes?

1- **Oscuros** : Son los descendientes y aliados de Lux Ferre y Yekun que fueron acorralados por los demás seres humanos, estos seres vivían originalmente en una cueva que con el tiempo la hicieron más grande, ahora es una ciudad subterránea.

2-Caelestis: Estos son seres que nacen como humanos pero viven por y para sus dioses, Telesis y Dina. Estos seres tienen **la tarea** de castigar a los descendientes de Lux Ferre y Yekun, y también tienen **el deseo** de estar al lado de sus creadores, la forma de llegar con ellos es realizar buenas acciones a los humanos.

3-Humanos: ...Humanos

Vinculo

Tras cuatro o cinco minutos de marcha llegamos al área de entrenamiento favorita de Shinya donde la superficie rocosa es húmeda y resbaladiza, así que avanzábamos con precaución. Toda mi concentración estaba centrada en mis pies, si llegaba a resbalar estaría en aprietos ya que estaba encabezando la búsqueda, cuando levante la mirada vi, a unos 2 metros, una silueta familiar. **— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —** grite y me mantuve en mi posición esperando que me contestara, estire mi brazo para que Hitsugi también ser detuviera.

La silueta se aproximó a donde nos encontrábamos, se detuvo y alzo la mano en forma de saludo **—¿Pero qué hacen aquí ustedes? —** Aquel rostro, al igual que el mío, tenía los ojos de un tono azul intenso **—Eso es lo que nosotras nos preguntamos, ¿por qué estas aquí? —** Intervino Hitsugi

— **Pues estábamos sentados afuera del dojo cuando Shinya- Onee san nos propuso practicar, al principio no queríamos porque recordamos nuestros anteriores entrenamientos y todo el dolor que nos provocó al siguiente día, pero al final terminamos aceptando, ya que después de entrenar con ella mejoramos mucho y eso puso contenta a la abuela y a…**

— **Deja de divagar y dinos donde esta Shinya—** Tuve que parar al muchacho.

Él simplemente hundió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a moverse de manera inquieta. **—Está descansando con Naoko-chan —** dio la vuelta **— síganme—** y acto seguidonos condujo por el camino,tras avanzar un pocose comenzó a oírel murmullo de unas voces familiares.

— **¿Qué te parece? Es de la mejores, ¿verdad? —**

— **No puedo negarlo, sin embargo tus 4 pulgadas de navaja no superan mi sodegarami diseñada con bambú y metal cubierto por wolframio. —**

— **Eso deberíamos comprobarlo y no es una navaja, es un jagdkommando diseñado con acero inoxidable—**

— **Si si lo que digas, para mi es una simple navaja en forma de espiral—** Hubo una pequeña pausa **— ahora muéstrame lo que tu pequeña navaja puede hacer, pero te advierto que esta vez no será tarea fácil darme un golpe—**

Llegamos en un momento justo, el sonido producido por el choque de las armas daba inicio a una pelea. Todo pasaba tan rápido, los agiles movimientos por parte de las dos chicas se hacían notar, sin embargo el ganador ya estaba decidido desde el primer momento. La menor de ellas, Naoko, levantaba la navaja en movimientos rápidos mientras la dirigía a Shinya de manera brusca, era un acto repetitivo y frenético, Shinya por su parte solo se dedicaba a esquivarlos sin dificultad alguna, hasta que alzo su arma a una velocidad sorprendente para después dejarla caer con violencia sobre la cabeza de la menor **—** _ **retrocede**_ **—** susurro el muchacho que se encontraba observando tan atento como nosotras la pelea, cuando el arma de Shinya estaba a punto de dar el impacto la chica retrocedió dejando que el arma cayera sobre la superficie rocosa. **—** _ **Izquierda**_ **—** volvió a susurrar él y la chica movió el arma en dirección a las costillas del lado izquierdo de la peliblanca, sin embargo su intento fallo cuando la mayor de estas dio un enorme salto utilizando su arma como apoyo. Fueron unos segundos llenos de emoción, hasta que la menor de estas cayó de manera sorpresiva.

— **¡Naoko-chan! —** Grito el chico mientras corría a la escena, al igual que él, la chica tenía una piel blanca y un cabello azul intenso, cualquiera que los viera podría deducir que aquellos chicos eran hermanos, mis hermanos **—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Shinya-Onee?**

— **Yo no hice absolutamente nada, lo viste, ella se desmayó sin necesidad de mi intervención—**

— **No tienes que preocuparte —** Hablo Hitsugi **— Ella inhalo levemente una sustancia toxica —**

— **¡¿Sustancia toxica?! —** El joven se levantó rápidamente observando a la peli plateada **— ¿Cómo es que la inhalo?, Eso es trampa Shinya-Onee —**

— **No puedes reprocharme nada niñito, ustedes también lo hicieron—** se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ella y el joven **— Meterse en las peleas también es trampa.**

Él abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces, se notaba que no sabía que decir, era verdad, habían hecho trampa y no podía negarlo, aquella era una lucha a la cual no había sido invitado.

— **Lo vean como lo vean, los únicos que hicieron trampa aquí fueron ellos—** volvió a hablar Shinya

— **¡Pero tu usaste sustancias toxicas! —** Se defendió el peli azul **— eso también es hacer trampa, si pelean con armas solo deben usar armas.**

— **Ella no hizo trampa—** Decidíintervenir **— Naoko hubiera perdido aunque tú le hubieras ayudado y eso es porque apresuran las cosas.**

— **Onee… ¿a qué te refieres? —** pregunto el chico

— **Cuando estas en una pelea se debe analizar el lugar, al oponente, la situación y todo lo que sea posible de una manera rápida. El arma de Shinya tiene una cubierta de Wolfrano un metal muy resistente, sin embargo el agua pura lo puede oxidar de manera superficial, el lugar donde estamos tiene una concentración de agua pura. Cuando Shinya golpeo la superficie con su sodegarami el wolfrano creo una ligera capa de óxido que con mismo impacto se fragmento y las pequeñas partes fueron inhalas por Naoko, al no ser mucho solo le provoco un mareo.**

— **Exacto—** hablo Shinya mientras Hitsugi acentia con la cabeza **— Mi estrategia, no trampa niñito—** dijo lo último volteando en dirección al menor **— era que se mareara un poco pero el desgaste de los entrenamientos anteriores la debilito, así que solo está descansando.**

Cuando las explicaciones terminaron él se acercó a Naoko y con movimientos suaves coloco la cabeza de la joven sobre su regazo **—Así que solo está descansando, tremendo susto que me metió** **—** giro su rostro y su mirada se centró en Naoko.

Me había perdido en sus acciones, en sus gestos, en todo. A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos no podía comprender a mis hermanos; en mi opinión ellos se preocupaban demasiado uno por el otro, no puedo negar que igual lo hacían por mí sin embargo, el sentimiento que experimentaba al verlos era distinto a cuando se preocupaban por los demás. No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero algo estaba seguro, no era la única que se había quedado perdida, al igual Shinya e Hitsugi estaban absortas en la escena.

— **No entiendo—** solté al aire, aun pensando en el comportamiento de los dos chiquillos

— **¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Azuma? —** dijo Hitsugi mientras volteaba a verme y al mismo tiempo lo hacia Shinya

— **No entiendo porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí—** articule lo primero que vino a mi mente **—debemos irnos—** di media vuelta esperando que ellas me siguieran y así fue **— Y Shinya… hay algo que debemos contarte**

Después de poner al tanto a Shinya de todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, esta extrañamente permaneció en silencio y el hecho de que lo hiciera no hacía más que incomodarme, esa actitud simplemente no encajaba en ella o tal vez yo no quería aceptar que Shinya podía tener un lado sensato.

— **Muy bien, será mejor que permanezcas así de tranquila—** Comente mientras seguíamos caminando, el camino comenzaba a hacerse más amplio indicándonos que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino.

— **¿Seguras que no me están tomando el pelo? —** Hablo Shinya **— ¿En qué lugar están los Caelestis?**

— **¡Vete a saber!, Tampoco nosotras lo sabemos—** le dijo Hitsugi **— Pero dentro de poco lo averiguaremos, mira, llegamos—** Comento mientras deteníamos el paso

— **¿Existe algún tipo de diversión al final de este túnel que las retenga tanto? —** Exclamo Suzu, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una roca esperándonos.

— **Existen dos—** Contesto Hitsugi

— **Vaya, no me estaban tomando el pelo —** Intervino la peli plateada **— ¿Entonces es verdad que existen dos** _ **Caelestis**_ **y saldremos a buscarlos? —** Decía emocionada, como si todo lo que estuviese conteniendo estuviera a punto de estallar.

— **Así como lo dices, existen dos repugnantes seres conviviendo con otros seres aún más repugnantes e ingenuos —** decía Suzu mientras se acariciaba la barbilla **—o es al revés, no lo sé, en fin, dejémoslo aquí y leamos los documentos**

3-6J

Dos Caelestis están aquí, llegaron con la alineación.

Por todo el mundo hay gente que está siendo testigo de su existencia y está experimentando sus efectos, se están ocupando de actividades fundamentales para ganar influencia, buscan establecer vínculos, vienen con urgencia y devoción buscando lo que han perdido y destruirán cualquier cosa que ellos sienta que interfiere con sus actividades. Los visitantes tienen confianza en que pueden tener éxito, han encontrado otra solución.

-Belial

— **¿Qué? Ahora si nos están tomando el pelo. ¿Acaso eso es todo? —** Decía Shinya **— Entiendo y a la vez no, ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea todo? Además ¿Qué significa 3-6J?**

— **Hum…—** musité **— Espera, hay una especie de dibujo, parece un árbol solo que no es verde. —** _ **"Que extraño"**_ pensé. No sé con certeza si eso en verdad era un árbol, pero era lo más parecido a uno. Claro que yo no hubiera sabido cómo eran de no ser por esos libros que rara vez nos dejaban tomar, eran pequeños libros que tenían dibujos sobre las cosas que existían en el exterior, cosas que nosotros "los oscuros" no teníamos la oportunidad de contemplar.

— **Permiteme ver eso—** Dijo Suzu mientras señalaba la hoja. **— Si, es un árbol y uno muy lindo, se llama Sakura—** dijo después de que le di la hoja

— **¿Existe en todos los lugares? —** pregunto Hitsugi mientras observaba la imagen del Sakura

— **Existen en mayor abundancia en un lugar llamado Japón—**

— **Creo que ya tenemos el lugar —** comento Shinya

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, perdonen que me lleve mucho tiempo actualizar pero en verdad se me dificulta escribir, siento que doy muchas vueltas al asunto y estoy intentando mejorar.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y deseo que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho en escribir e imaginar.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan para seguir intentando escribir y espero sigan dejando sus opiniones, eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
